legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SuperGeekMan
Geek your on here too? It's me Legomaster1. I haven't seen you in a while.... have you run out of game time? My profile on here is Willr2d213 (Same as the LMBs) Willr2d213 21:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... don't you ever check your talk page? 00:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Did I tell you I learned to fly? 00:32, April 12, 2011 (UTC) What's you assembly fig again? 00:34, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Just click "edit" and type your text in where you want it, click publish, and your done! For other talk pages click "Leave Message: 00:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Got it. My Assembly fig is VenemousCheesyTeriyaki. So..... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??? I haven't been able to play. that's all. I'll be back soon, though. 00:58, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Opps!!! Thanks for changing the glitch page. 01:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Welcome. :) So what have you been doin? Here let's get you a signature. Click here . Let me know if you have any questions. 00:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I've been working on my assembly guy . I already have the personal fortress! 01:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) actually I can. ARCTrooperFlex 01:08, April 12, 2011 (UTC) So what have you been up to? I've been playing LU and Hero Factory: Mission 1: Von Nebula and waiting for Mission 2: Ordeal Of Fire.Your sig is done just use this and type in SuperGeekDude insted of Flex217. ARCTrooperFlex 01:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Now go to Preferences and look for "Signature:". In the box enter: Then go to the bottom and click "Save". Then whenever you want to sign your name, simply click the "Signature" box or put three in. 01:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I've been playing LU and Hero Factory: Mission 1: Von Nebula and waiting for Mission 2: Ordeal Of Fire.Your sig is done just use this and type in SuperGeekDude insted of Flex217. ARCTrooperFlex 01:15, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Now go to Preferences and look for "Signature:". In the box enter: 01:15, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Then go to the bottom and click "Save". Then whenever you want to sign your name, simply click the "Signature" box or put three tides (~) in. If it doesn't work, talk to ShermantheMythran or Flex 01:15, April 12, 2011 (UTC) im no help :( ARCTrooperFlex 01:18, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could play VONG still. It was a fun RPG with a consle. ARCTrooperFlex 01:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually, you know more about signatures than I do. 01:23, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I spent over a year on MLNWiki. ARCTrooperFlex 01:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) So does your sig work? 01:26, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Who's mine or Super? ARCTrooperFlex 01:26, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Geek's. By the way have you two met? Flex this is my friend SuperGeekMan, SuperGeekMan, this is Flex217. 01:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Pleasure to meet you. Paradox? So does your sig work? idk. 22:54, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you put in the signature box under preferences like this? If you have, then press the Signature button or put 3 ~ in whenever you want to put your signature in. Try it now. I'm lazy and also you like my new story? 16:38, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol so am I and yes I do Guess what? 02:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Um.... you...... got a........ parrot? I'm back on LU! 03:37, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Yay! You won't see me on there for about a month though. I am out of game time and I need to save up some money go get some more. i bought a second time card but haven't used it yet. :P 22:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Click here . 1. Copy your profile onto your page 2. Search "Scattered Dream" 3. Update the page Really? You had to make a Wiki? Why not just make a blog post here? 21:03, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It would be REALLY hard to include all of the LU stories in on blog post. Kudos to the idea, but i'm going to create the whole story and then post on there, k. Anywho, you won't be on for a while then? 23:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC) On the wiki, but not on LU itself. And if you want, you can be an admin after I find out how to make people admins. 00:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Make an account on there anyway, and I may figure it out I did. and sure! Really? When I search you it says it you don't exist (How painful :P). Edit something and I may be able to reach your page. Later. Now, i'll just work on my project. 00:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Never mind... Ah there you are. 00:34, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay your an admin :) 00:37, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll be back on in an hour Okay and if you don't mind contributing tothis page , please do. can you remove my last 2 stories. Please? I want a new story for people to remember me by. 00:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Your an admin, you can do it. Anyway, what stories? the legend stories. 01:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Aww...... but ok. 21:19, April 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks hello? yeah? 22:01, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm here.